winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Momentos Mágicos
Momentos Mágicos (Fairy Moments en Inglés y Noi E La Musica en Italia), es una canción que aparece en los episodios El hada madrina y La gran fiesta de Stella de la 6ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Si estamos juntas Todo brilla Es un nuevo día Todo está bien, todo es genial Hay que celebrar Si los problemas te entristecen Hay que sonreír La música es emoción Es una fiesta Necesitamos Tiempo para poder gritar Nuestro canto y sentir la alegría En mi corazón, yo te he extrañado tanto Que no se, como lo he soportado Diversión tendremos sin parar Hoy es solo para ti y para mi Celebremos Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh |-|Inglés= (Are you ready?) When we're together Feels so right It's a brand new day And you now we got it right So let's celebrate When troubles get you down Put a smile on your face And let the music have its way It's a party All we need It's just a little time for ourselves To go back to who we really are And feel the joy, open up our hearts I've been missing you so much Out of sight, but never out of mind Let's just get silly and have some fun Today is just where you and I And you know that (Come on!) When we're together Feels so right It's a brand new day And you now we got it right So let's celebrate When troubles get you down Put a smile on your face And let the music have its way It's a party We don't need Just anything but the music Follow the rhythm and move your feet When I'm with you I feel so free The world is spinning round and round Faster and higher We're leaving ground And if it feels good, just scream and shout This is my life and my own girl It feels so right now Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh |-|Italiano= (Are you ready?) Oggi Siamo solo ni E la musica Il mondo fuori Noi al party come le star Se non arrivi tu La festa non inizia Perche oggi siamo solo noi Ela musica Sento gia Un'atmosfera elettrica Il tuo sorriso si illumina Mi sembra nosta Questa citta Lo senti questo Battito che Parte dal centro del cuore e va Arriva fino alle stelle e poi Diventa un ritmo che sale quando Siamo insieme Oggi Siamo solo ni E la musica Il mondo fuori Noi al party come le star Se non arrivi tu La festa non inizia Perche oggi siamo solo noi Ela musica Tu sei qua Gia un'atimosfera electtrica Il tuo sorriso si illumina Baliamo ancora un po se ti va Lo seti questo Battito che Parte dal centro Del cuore e va Arriva fino Alle stelle e poi Diventa un ritmo Che sale quando Siamo insieme Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Ai-ai-ai-oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Oo-la-la-oh Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Fairy Moments Categoría:Canciones de la 6ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:6ª Temporada